Hanafubuki Reflect
Hanafubuki Reflect (花吹雪リフレクト) is the seventh uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Sadamatsu and his loneliness. Overview :Hanafubuki Reflect is the eighteenth song made by Last Note. as well as the seventh song of this series. The music is intentionally made to have a traditional taste to suit Sadamatsu's character.As stated on this interview. :It focuses on Sadamatsu, the representative of the Flower-Arrangement Club, who is lonely and longing for a friend who can understand him like in his past. Trivia *This song has the slowest tempo in the series. *This is one of the songs first released before its PV. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= 瞼を閉ざしてたら段々と　暗闇には慣れるけれど 同じようにしたって孤独には　いつまでも慣れないみたい いつだって根拠のない淡い期待　抱いて待ち続けていた でも目を開ければいつも通り　今日も私一人 花吹雪舞い　漂いはらり　そう幻視したのは残像 抗えど尚　行く道違い　季節はもう変わって　……嗚呼 喧騒は遠く　再び芽吹くことはない 「行動ひとつずつがゆっくりで、何を考えてるか不明」 呆れながら理解してくれた　仲間はもういない 外は暗くて誰も来やしない　もうわかっているはずなのに あの頃のまま変わらず保ち　いつ戻ってきても 迎えるために　笑えるように　花と共に居続けること 誰も悪くない　何も辛くない　凍りついた華が　……嗚呼 氷解する日を　のんびりとただ待ってる また日が暮れて　静かな部屋に「おかえり」の練習が響き 答え合わせと間違い探し　今更遅いかな……？ 花吹雪舞い　漂いはらり　そう幻視したのは残像 抗えど尚　行く道違い　季節はもう移ろい 外は暗くて誰も来やしない　今日もそう思っていたのに 「ただいま」という声が　喧騒引き連れて扉を開け 止まっていた刻が、動き始めた |-| Rōmaji= Mabuta wo tozashitetara dandan to kurayami ni wa nareru keredo Onaji you ni shitatte kodoku ni wa itsumademo narenai mitai Itsudatte konkyo no nai awai kitai daite machitsudzuketeita Demo me wo akereba itsumo dōri kyō mo watashi hitori Hanafubuki mai tadayoi harari sō genshi shita no wa zanzō Aragae do nao yuku michi tagai kisetsu wa mō kawatte ......aa, Kensō wa tōku futatabi mebuku koto wa nai "Kōdō wa hitotsuzutsu ga yukkuri de, nani wo kangaeteruka fumei" Akirenagara rikai shite kureta nakama wa mou inai Soto wa kurakute daremo kiyashinai mō wakatteiru hazu nanoni Ano koro no mama kawarazu tamochi itsu modottekite mo Mukaeru tame ni waraeru you ni hana to tomo ni itsudzukeru koto Daremo warukunai nanimo tsurakunai kōritsuita hana ga ......aa, hyōkai suru hi wo nonbiri to tada matteru Mata hi ga kurete shizukana heya ni "Okaeri" no renshū ga hibiki Kotaeawase to machigai sagashi imasara osoi kana......? Hanafubuki mai tadayoi harari sō genshi shita no wa zanzō Aragae do nao yuku michi tagai kisetsu wa mō utsuroi Soto wa kurakute daremo kiyashinai kyou mo sō omotteita noni "Tadaima" to iu koe ga kensou hikitsurete tobira wo ake Tomatteita toki ga, ugokihajimeta |-| Translation= Closing my eyes, I can gradually get used to the darkness, But it seems that doing the same will not get me used to the loneliness At some point, though without any basis, I began to have faint expectations And, with those feelings, waited But when I open my eyes, I’m alone today too A shower of blossoms, the petals dancing, gently drifting downwards, What I thought I saw was just a shadow of the past The more I struggled, the more our paths separated And even the seasons have changed… The sounds of liveliness are far away, and will not bud again “Every move he makes is slow, and you can never tell what he’s thinking" Companions who, though unsure, were willing to understand me, are no longer here It’s dark outside, and no one ever comes by — even though I knew this would happen already Still the same as back then, and if they do come back one day So I can welcome them, so we can laugh together, I will remain here with these flowers No one’s to blame, nothing hurts – these flowers, frozen over… I will simply wait patiently until the day the ice begins to melt Once again, the sky darkens, and in this quiet room, my voice Practicing the words “Welcome home” echoes Checking my answers and looking for mistakes Is it too late for that now, I wonder…? A shower of blossoms, the petals dancing, gently drifting downwards, What I thought I saw was just a shadow of the past The more I struggled, the more our paths separated And even the seasons are changing It’s dark outside, and no one ever comes by — even though I had expected this to happen today too Voices saying “I’m home" as the door opens, bringing in sounds of liveliness And the time which had stopped begins to tick again |-| References *Utaten - Kanji lyrics *Imanoturugi - English translation Category:Songs